Tembakau, Senyuman, dan Rasa di Antara Kita
by Chu Pit
Summary: Kamu tahu jawabannya. Aku pun begitu. Kita saling mencintai, dengan cara paling absurd di muka bumi.


**disclaimer: YAMAHA, CRYPTON, BPLATS, dan sebangsanya. Karakter di sini cuma dipinjam walau enggak bilang :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tembakau, Senyuman, dan Rasa di Antara Kita**

 **.**

* * *

.

Kamu sangat tahu aku benci aroma tembakau yang menguar dari tubuhmu tiap kali kita berdekatan dan aku sangat tahu kamu benci ketika aku tersenyum kepada semua hal, tapi di antara kita tak pernah ada yang mengungkit hal itu.

Kamu memasang topeng andalanmu, mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi, dan aku harus menahan napas saat aroma tembakau itu lagi-lagi mengisi paru-paruku. Aku muak, tapi aku sadar hanya dirimu yang merasa betah di sisiku. Tak pernah mencoba pergi, tak pernah mencoba untuk hilang.

Kamu tahu, Yuuma? Selama ini aku selalu ketakutan saat tiba-tiba saja orang-orang lenyap dari pandangan ketika mataku berkedip. Hanya kamu yang masih berdiri di jarak pandangku dengan senyum miring khasmu.

Kamu tidak tampan, menurutku. Dan aku sangat tidak cantik, menurutmu.

Apa karena aku tidak pernah tersenyum tulus padamu?

Kamu tahu topengku dan topengmu adalah dua entitas yang nyaris serupa. Atau memang sama? Apa kita memang memakai topeng yang sama? Apa karena itu, aku dan kamu masih di sini, masih berpelukan, masih sama-sama membenci satu hal dari satu sama lain? Kamu tahu jawabannya. Aku pun begitu. Kita saling mencintai, dengan cara paling absurd di muka bumi.

.

Yuuma, kamu ingat ketika kita masih SMP? Kamu anak laki-laki paling brengsek di kelas. Aku anak perempuan yang paling lemah di kelas. Kita sepasang manusia yang mungkin paling tidak diinginkan, tapi kita tak pernah ingin berbagi rasa sepi masing-masing. Aku dan kamu berada di dua ujung dunia, saling berusaha bertahan hidup dengan cara yang berlainan.

Kamu mencoba untuk berbeda, aku mencoba untuk terseret arus, menemukan irama yang sama dengan mereka. Diam-diam, aku mengagumi melodi milik dirimu sendiri. Sangat merdu dan sumbang di saat bersamaan. Saat itu, kamu belum beraroma tembakau, tapi bibirku sudah terpahat menjadi sebuah lengkungan, topeng untukku seorang.

Yuuma, saat itu mataku masih melihat jiwa-jiwa busuk yang tersembunyi dalam tawa riang dan binar mata. Semuanya semu.

Aku tertawa mengingat hal itu.

.

Yuuma, aku cinta kamu. Aku ingin bilang begitu, tapi apakah ini memang rasa cinta? Kenapa hatiku tak bertalu? Kenapa rasanya biasa saja ketika kita kembali berpetualang menelusuri tubuh satu sama lain? Menggali kehangatan, mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

Sebenarnya, mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada, kan?

Aku di dekapanmu, masih mencium aroma tembakau, masih mengharapkan kita sedang mencicipi rasa yang sama. Hei, bibirku melengkung indah sekarang. Kenapa tak lagi kau bungkam seperti biasanya? Aku ingin mengecapmu, mengalahkanmu di permainan lidahmu yang mengesalkan.

Kenapa kau diam?

Oh ... apa .. apa kali ini semua akan benar-benar berakhir?

Aku masih butuh kamu.

Yuuma, pasang topengmu lagi. Aku masih ingin membuai kepalsuan yang kita ciptakan untuk kita melarikan diri. Aku masih ingin menghirup aroma rokok yang menyelimutimu meski aku muak setengah mampus.

Aku masih ingin men'cinta', masih ingin di'cinta'.

Apa sudah tidak bisa?

Kalau begitu, terima kasih dan ... maaf. Aku kira begitu. Kenapa mataku rasanya panas? Berair. Oh, tidak. Maaf, rasanya ... maaf. Maaf. Aku egois.

.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku 'cinta' kamu. Jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana."

"Tapi kamu tidak pakai topeng lagi."

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang asli, sesuatu yang nyata. Kepastian. Kita ... kita tidak butuh topeng lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kita jadikan ini nyata. Kita jadikan ini cinta, Luka. Cinta yang sebenarnya."

Aroma tembakau lagi-lagi menyesaki dadaku, tapi kali ini aku menikmatinya. Aku tersenyum, kamu tersenyum. Apa kita telah menemukan rasa yang tak pernah ada itu? Kamu tahu jawabannya. Aku pun begitu. Kita memang saling mencintai, dengan cara paling absurd di muka bumi.

.

* * *

a/n

Hai semuanya, enggak tahu ya apa yang gua tulis ini. sebenernya sih cuma buat pemanasan, sebelum bisa update yang lain. Huhu, otak gua dipenuhi bahasa assembly dan mekanika kuantum, Makasih, Bapak Dosen. Senangnya. Btw, makasih yang udah mau baca ini. Gua senang sekali, tralala trilili~


End file.
